Telomeres, the protein-DNA structures physically located on the ends of the eukaryotic organisms, are required for chromosome stability and are involved in chromosomal organization within the nucleus (See e.g., Zakian, Science 270:1601 [1995]; Blackburn and Gall, J. Mol. Biol., 120:33 [1978]; Oka et al., Gene 10:301 [1980]; and Klobutcher et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 78:3015 [1981]). Telomeres are believed to be essential in such organisms as yeasts and probably most other eukaryotes, as they allow cells to distinguish intact from broken chromosomes, protect chromosomes from degradation, and act as substrates for novel replication mechanisms. Telomeres are generally replicated in a complex, cell cycle and developmentally regulated, manner by "telomerase," a telomere-specific DNA polymerase. However, telomerase-independent means for telomere maintenance have been described. In recent years, much attention has been focused on telomeres, as telomere loss has been associated with chromosomal changes such as those that occur in cancer and aging.